


Just Can't Wait

by xxundefinedpromisesxx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxundefinedpromisesxx/pseuds/xxundefinedpromisesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily isn't able to wait any longer to get JJ under her control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Jemily!! Enjoy :)

Emily watches JJ as she bends across a desk to grab some documents, and can't help but stare as she watches JJ's skirt ride up her beautiful long legs. Emily licks her lips, wanting to kiss up those legs and everywhere else. JJ and Emily have been messing around for 3 months now; Emily being the one who approached JJ by kissing her in the conference room once everyone was gone.

Emily's skin becomes hot, remembering their heated night a couple days ago. She knows they'll be seeing each other in another couple days, but with the low cut shirt JJ is wearing and her pencil skirt that hugs her hips in all the right places, she just can't wait. She forces her legs to bring her over to where JJ is before her confidence deflates, and just catches her before she walks away. "Hey Emily," she smiles brightly, tugging at Emily's heart. "Meet me in the bathroom, now." The young blonde stares after Emily in confusion, setting the documents down and following her.

Emily reaches the bathroom first, and her anticipation escalates as the clicking of JJ's heels grow closer. As JJ walks in, Emily locks the door behind her. JJ looks at the brunette with curiosity clearly visible in her eyes, trying to figure out what's going on. "Emily, is everything okay?" Emily doesn't answer, but walks over to JJ and kisses her desperately, taking JJ by surprise. "E-Emily. Someone could walk in and catch us.." "Not if the door is locked, they won't. JJ, I can't wait till Friday. I need you now." JJ is taken aback by Emily's boldness, but it causes her to become extremely turned on.

"Come here." JJ waves Emily over into the last stall, and pushes her against the wall. JJ kisses Emily's eager lips hard, bringing her hands up to Emily's perfect breasts. Emily lets out a soft moan, and brings her hand down to JJ's skirt. She moves her hand up JJ's leg, grazing her skin with her nails causing the young blonde to shiver. When she reaches JJ's panties, she discovers them to be damp. "I knew you wanted it too." JJ smiles at Emily seductively, biting her lip playfully. Emily moans at the sight, and pushes JJ into the other wall.

Emily pulls JJ's panties aside, slipping her fingers into her soaked pussy. JJ let's out a moan and her cheeks become dusted with red, and Emily starts moving her fingers slowly in and out teasing her. JJ starts kissing Emily's neck, also nibbling and sucking it. A moan bubbles from between Emily's lips, and she begins to quicken her fingers inside JJ. She starts panting, clutching Emily's waist.

"Oh Emily, k-keep hitting that spot." Emily smiles wickedly, knowing exactly what spot to hit, pushing JJ to the brink of an orgasm. JJ rips Emily's top open, exposing her breasts. JJ kisses across Emily's flawless skin, moving towards her breasts. Emily stands up a little straighter, letting JJ access what lies beneath her bra. JJ sucks Emily's nipple into her mouth, causing Emily to let out a breathless moan. JJ begins whimpering at Emily's rapid finger movement hitting her G-spot head on. "Oh God Emily, I'm going to-" she doesn't have a chance to finish her sentence, because she starts bucking her hips and a loud moan rips from her throat, as she cums all over Emily's hand. 

Both women are panting hard, trying to catch their breath. Their lipstick is smudged, both on each others face and chests. They smile like idiots at each other, both falling in love by the second. 

JJ wipes up the mess she made all over her legs, then fixing her skirt then her hair. Emily wipes off the lipstick JJ left on her chest, then buttons up her shirt. "Will that be enough until Friday?" Emily asks as her face breaks into a satisfied smile. "I believe so. When Friday comes around, I'll have a surprise for you." She kisses Emily intensely before leaving her standing baffled in the bathroom. For the rest of the day, Emily can't stop thinking about what awaits her on Friday.


End file.
